Many types of mechanical actuation systems require periodic lubrication. In the usual case, such periodic lubrication has been accomplished at regular maintenance intervals by applying grease under pressure through conventional grease zerks.
Unfortunately, in many instances, the placement of the zerks does not always assure proper distribution of the lubricant. Moreover, overfilling has occasionally caused problems.
Furthermore, the entire system is totally dependant upon someone performing the periodic lubrication procedure. Not only does this introduce a human element into the procedure, it also tends to add expense because of the bookkeeping and labor involved. While at first blush, bookkeeping expense would appear to be minimal or almost nonexistent, in the case of the maintenance of mechanical actuation systems employed in aircrafts, or for that matter most anything employed in the maintenance of aircraft, bookkeeping requirements may be substantial.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the above problems.